pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Skakid9090/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 (talk • ) :User:Skakid9090 was promoted on January 13th, 2008 by User:Defiant Elements I'm too much of an asshat to be an admin, but BMship is right down my alley! :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: —''' Skakid9090' 00:51, 1 December 2007 (CET) Support # No question. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:52, 1 December 2007 (CET) # ^ --71.229.204.25 00:56, 1 December 2007 (CET) # Yes please. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:57, 1 December 2007 (CET) #Comment too short. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:58, 1 December 2007 (CET) #Skakid is my sock - Rawrawr 01:14, 1 December 2007 (CET) #Has shown to be a knowledgable and active contributor. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 01:20, 1 December 2007 (CET) #He's good. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 01:37, 1 December 2007 (CET) #duh.Bob fregman 02:00, 1 December 2007 (CET) #I had 3 muffins, then I ate one. Then I only had 2!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:07, 1 December 2007 (CET) #Someone remind me why I'm voting on an opiate again? Oh, right, because ska iz gud. -- Armond Warblade 05:23, 1 December 2007 (CET) #Ta plx tonight after ha skakid?. Fishy Moo 12:44, 1 December 2007 (CET) #I'd fear this guy as an admin, considering his temper, but it's that same temper and the reasons behind his it flaring that this guy's gotta be a BM. cedave ( _buildpage) 17:34, 2 December 2007 (CET) #He's epic. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:08, 2 December 2007 (CET) #Skakid is one of the main reasons I support a BM policy. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:45, 2 December 2007 (CET) #Who wouldn't want him =D *wink* PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) #WOO :P--Shadowsin 07:10, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Definately. Kabu To 08:22, 4 December 2007 (CET) #Needs champ title first. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:34, 6 December 2007 (CET) #Secks. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 19:01, 6 December 2007 (CET) #Si. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:40, 6 December 2007 (CET) #–Ichigo724 21:12, 6 December 2007 (CET) #no u ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:25, 7 December 2007 (CET) #Definitely Klumpeet.talk. ] 15:30, 9 December 2007 (CET) #No opposistion, not even a neutral, Skakid raped this poll, which makes me confident that he'll rape as a BM. --Wyvern 23:54, 10 December 2007 (CET) #@Wyvern, I think we want a BM that won't rape. RustyThe 03:01, 27 December 2007 (EST) #Just see the build list on his userpage. --Mala 12:16, 29 December 2007 (EST) #--- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:06, 30 December 2007 (EST) #Yes. [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 22:08, 30 December 2007 (EST) #Cookies!? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 11:44, 31 December 2007 (EST) #I like cookies--Coloneh 08:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Be one or die! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:38, 11 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # (your vote here) Neutral # wait wut? IIIIwan13 20:23, 30 December 2007 (EST) #I will change this to a support if Skakid can beat me in a race around the world. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 12:01, 31 December 2007 (EST) #BM should be objective and not stubborn. I can see him abusing power.Matti Nuke 23:51, 6 January 2008 (EST) #:I can sell you glasses if you want. -- Armond Warblade 01:24, 7 January 2008 (EST) #::Responses to votes are supposed to be located on the talk page, mister. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:26, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:::Rly? I dun see a precedent. Or if I've missed it, I don't see a precedent of me caring. :P -- Armond Warblade 03:27, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Same reason i put on Rawrawrs page.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:14, 9 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 Skakid9090